


A Dor Que A Noite Nos Traz

by emeoonbird



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Related, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sokka (Avatar)-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Quando Sokka olhava para o céu numa noite estrelada, ele se questionava se a lua estava feliz.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)





	A Dor Que A Noite Nos Traz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



> Essa fic foi originalmente postada no spirit no dia 16/12/19.
> 
> trazendo pro ao3 pra salvar ela, a

No silêncio da noite, na qual ficava difícil de dormir – mesmo quando o cansaço dominava seu corpo e a vontade de fingir que observar o céu estrelado não o machucava era inexistente –, Sokka se deixava imaginar em como estaria se as coisas tivessem sido diferente.

Em suas fantasias, ele teria agora em seus braços a linda princesa a qual tinha prometido liberdade. Estariam deitados naquela tenda frágil e fina, entretanto o frio da madrugada não iria incomodá-los porque teriam o calor humano do outro ao invés do lençol surrado que Sokka estava a usar para dormir.

Estariam conversando sobre coisas que iriam ver, trocando algumas juras de amor e carícias – talvez até uns selinhos. 

Ou talvez Yue estivesse dormindo, seus lindos olhos azuis escondidos pelas pálpebras fechadas e um pequeno bico nos lábios que ele sentiria uma enorme vontade de beijar. Mas não o faria, porque o desejo de memorizar o rosto dela seria maior. Observaria a expressão calma que ela estaria fazendo, enquanto a abraçava e brincava com os longos fios brancos do cabelo dela.

Aproveitaria para sentir a pele macia e acastanhada que ela tinha sob seus dígitos, passando os dedos pelos braços dela num desenho abstrato enquanto se perguntava se ela estaria feliz consigo.

E Sokka poderia criar mil fantasias do que estaria a fazer com Yue se ela ainda estive _ali_ , com ele, no entanto o vento frio sempre dava seu jeito de entrar na tenda e lhe trazer de volta a realidade.

Sua princesa não estava consigo, mesmo que existisse noites em que conseguisse sentir o calor dela em seus braços, como se revivesse novamente seus últimos momentos com ela antes de seu sacrifício.

_Você está feliz aí no céu, Yue?_

Era a pergunta que estava sempre na ponta da língua dele, pronta para sair e chegar aos ouvidos da lua que brilhava majestosamente na imensidão do espaço tendo apenas as estrelas para lhe fazer companhia.

Uma pergunta que ele não tinha coragem de fazer, receoso demais da resposta que receberia – pois sabia que independente dela, acabaria ficando ainda mais frustrado por não poder tê-la ajudado, por não ter podido fazer nada para ir contra o destino reservado a ela.

E tudo o que sobrava para ele era ficar imaginando mil futuros que nunca viveria com a lua, sentindo a dor tomar seu coração ao ponto de trazer água aos seus olhos que desciam por suas bochechas em forma de lágrimas pelo romance que não pode ser experimentado.


End file.
